When Sercrets Are Revelead
by ImDiffrentSoWhat
Summary: HIATUS. Will only update if interest is shown. Bella and Edward have been going out in secret for years, what will happen when Charlie finds out? Warning OOC abusive Charlie, AH/AU loosely based off Romeo&Juliet Rated M for abuse, and trauma.
1. Caught

**Yeah, this is a random oneshort, or will remain a oneshort unless intrest is shown with more of it. I had this beta'd by the lovly xoAzraelzxo and I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

I cuddled with Edward gently. He was in my room from climbing up a tree and jumping through my window. I hated that he had to sneak into my room for us to be together, but for now it was the only families have been at war since our grandfather's time.

The story goes my grandfather, Jonathan Swan, and Edward's grandfather, Aro Volturi, used to be best friends. But one day they both fell for a girl, Sulpicia, she was beautiful and both wanted her. They made an agreement since both wanted her that they would not go after her unless she asked them out Aro wasn't able to control himself. So even though Jonathan eventually married Marie, my grandmother, and had a son named Charles, my father, he never forgave Aro. Aro and Sulpicia had a daughter, Esme, Edward's mother. Both families taught their child to hate the other. Esme just avoided Charlie and he used to try to pick on her. But Esme was such a fragile gentle creature that no one had much of a hope of being mean to her, her heart broken face would be plenty of a guilt trip for anyone to never do a wrong deed again. As they grew older Esme married Carlisle Cullen and became Esme Cullen, Charlie married my mother and turned her into Renee Swan. Eventually my mother left Charlie and remarried becoming Renee Dwyer, not before having my brother and me then there's our generation; Edward Anthony Cullen, his sister Alice Mary Cullen, my brother, Emmett Paul Swan and I, Isabella Marie Swan. We were taught to hate each other but it didn't go much according to plan.

Sure Edward and Emmett battled constantly but it always was more of an air of playing around then true hate. Eventually there was the Hale family, who moved in to town. Jasper Lee Hale and Rosalie Lillian Hale, Jasper is dating Alice and Rosalie is dating Emmett. The six of us started a secret friendship. In front of our parents Rosalie loved me and Emmett and couldn't stand Alice or Edward, likewise Jasper loved Alice and Edward and hated me and Emmett. But this was all pretended, we were all the best of friends. Edward and I started dating about the same time the others did. It was the worst for us because of so much we missed. Edward had to sneak out of his house every night to come to mine because that was really the only time we could be school we had to be careful that no one guessed our emotions deeper then friendship or then gossip would start and our families would find out. I hated it; we had discreetly asked our parents what they would think if we had ever dated the other. Both had answered the same, we would be dead to them. I love Edward too much to put him through that. So we keep our love a secret from our parents until we move away.

"I love you Bella, so much." Edward whispered to me and I blushed.

"I love you to Edward, more than anything." I whispered back. Then we heard a creak and we both froze, afraid to move.

After awhile we heard a door open and close across the hall, my dad and stepmother's room. About a year after one of my dad's friends, Harry Clearwater died, his widow, Sue Clearwater, and Charlie grew closer. Sue had two kids to, Leah and Seth Clearwater. Leah moved away to California after she caught her ex-fiancé, Sam Uley, cheating on her with her cousin, Emily Young. Seth lives at the Black's house with Billy and his son Jacob. Seth loved his mom but didn't want to move out of La Push but insisted she go to Forks and he stays with his close friend. Sue reluctantly agreed and Seth came over for dinner every that another creak I heard? I looked at Edward who didn't seem to have heard anything and I relaxed. That was until we heard it.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Edward and I turned to see Charlie standing their looking murderous.

"Dad?" I gasped hoping I was just seeing things.

"What are you doing in the arms of him!"

Edward quickly pulled me to him covering my body with his."Chief Swan, I swear we did nothing but hold each other. I love your daughter and would never hurt her."

"Love?" Charlie asked, "Your family is incapable of love." His yelling must of woke up Sue because she ran in, Emmett was gone for a weekend along with Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice for a family trip that the Hale's had invited their children's boy/girl friend.I have never been more afraid of my father then I am in this moment. He advanced on Edward and me and pulled Edward by the collar of his shirt and threw him out the window.

"Edward!" I cried rushing to the window. I was in sweatpants and a big oversized shirt, Edward was in sweatpants and a shirt to. Surly that must at least show Charlie that we weren't doing anything.

"I'm alright love!" Edward yelled up to me, I felt tears coming from sheer relief that he was okay.

"Sue! Get that boy to his house and tell his parents." Charlie growled, "I'll deal with Isabella." I gulped and looked at Sue with a look that said 'please help me' but she had already left the room.

I looked up at Charlie scared, this wasn't my father. It's like he's possessed. He pulls off his belt and starts hitting me with it. I scream but there's no one here to hear me. The leather feels like a whip and every now and then the brass buckle hits me and causes my skin to bleed. I cry out every hurts so badly that all I can do is think about Edward. Happy place, happy place. Imagine his smile, his happiness, his love. I hope that he isn't going through the same thing as me, that will kill me more than my father and his damn belt could ever hope to do. No, my sanity can't take it, he must not be hurt.

Then I woke up, at first I thought it was all a dream. A horrible nightmare. That was before I saw the bruise. I quickly ran to my mirror to see the damage to my face. I had one black eye but besides that my face was okay, a bruise on my right upper arm and left lower arm, and long snake-like bruises from the belt. Several cuts were also present, I'm guessing from the metal of the belt. My legs bore hand shaped bruises from Charlie holding me down so I couldn't get the hell am I going to do?Think, think, think Bella! I quickly pull on a pair of loose sweat pants and a sweat shirt along with sun glasses. It's warmish but still I could get away with a sweat suit for now.I don't give my father time to come back; I race towards my truck and fly into the cab of it.

Sitting hurts, so does running. I quickly put my keys in the ignition and sigh in relief when the truck roars to life. I don't know who Charlie is anymore and I don't know if this new side of him would inactivate my truck to make it impossible to get away.I rush to school and look for Edward. He's over by his silver Volvo smiling at me and he quickly rushes to me when he sees my truck park.

"Love! Did you father calm down yet?" Edward asked smiling; his parents must have forgiven him that's good. Edward reaches out and gently touches my arm to pull me to him but I let out an aching hiss as he does it. His hand snaps back and he looks at me with questioning eyes, I just look at him fighting back the tears. Something must have alerted him because he gently lifts off my sunglasses and gazes at me in horror."Bella…did Charlie?" Edward asks looking like he's going to be sick.

"Yes." I whisper looking down."

"Is their more?" I simply glance down at my covered body and Edward quickly slips the glasses over my face and rushes me to his Volvo. He's quietly determined as he drives and I just look at him completely scared of what's going to happen. I mean I know that there are people who beat their kids. Who doesn't know that? But it never seemed like something that really happened; I always thought that the people who beat their kids are always caught How many students in my own school deal with this every day?

Edward pulls up near a clearing near the woods and I know where were going. Our meadow. He pulled on his big book bag we got we found this meadow when we were nine. It had two blankets, one to lie down on and one to cover up with, and two pillows. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me through the woods holding me close to him safe and he got me to our meadow he set me on a fallen log at the entrance of the meadow. He stroked my cheek on the opposite side of my black eye and gave my lips a small kiss before going off to the middle of the meadow. He pulled out the thick blue blanket that was specially water proof the two pillows on top of it along with the other thicker blanket. He came back and picked me up and carried me and set me on the blanket as gently if I was a porcelain doll. He kissed me as if I was a silk bubble and moved my hair from my face gently.

"What did he do Bella?" Edward asked shaking gently.

"Charlie was really mad." I whispered.

"Show me. Show me Bella." Edward whispered his hands only a mere inch from touching my skin.

I pushed my pants off and pulled my top off. I was wearing a pair of matching powder blue cotton boy shorts and bra. I felt myself blush and feel completely ashamed of my body. I know that I would never be close to beautiful as Edward, but I would think that the first time that Edward saw me in only panties would be at least a little sexy. Even though we have been together for so many years he had never seen me in less than shorts and a tank top. And now that he finally saw me in almost nothing I'm covered in bruises and cuts.

Edward looked at me shocked. "Bella, I think you need to go to the hospital." He spoke stroking a trail steering clear of any of my wounds.

"NO!" If I went to the hospital there would be questions. What could I tell them? That their chief of police all of a sudden lost it and beat his youngest? I could never do that, plus Charlie is the chief of police he could somehow make it look like it was Edward, he might know how to do that.

"Okay, we'll go to my house; dad'll take care of you." He said picking me up by my waist with one arm and with the other haphazardly pushed the pillows and blankets in the book bag. I looked at him surprised, had Edward lost his mind? "Trust me, love?" Edward asked looking in my eyes and I was lost of the impossible green of his eyes.

"Always." I whispered and he gave off the crooked smile that I love so much. He carried to the car and drove me to his house. He rushed me to the door and started kicking the door. Esme rushed to the door and saw me.

"Carlisle!" She yelled running and Edward followed her. Edward set me on the desk and Carlisle started working over me. "We always knew sweetheart." Esme said stroking my hair, "you're the perfect match for are son." I looked at them both shocked, all this time they knew? I looked at Edward wondering if he had known that they knew, he shook his head. He must have just found out last night. After Carlisle finished, using some kind of crème for my bruises, Esme put a blanket around me. I blushed realizing I only had on a bra and panties, what they must think of me.

"We know this isn't a regular occurrence." Esme smiled mothering at me, it had been the first time I ever saw a smile like that directed at me and I started crying. Edward panicked thinking I was in pain but Esme just rapped me up in her arms and stroked my hair. I felt Carlisle pat my back and I cried even harder. Even though Charlie never beat me before last night he had never been one to show affection. Sue had two kids of her own. She could be mothering to Emmett and Seth both, but she felt too much like she would be replacing Leah with me if she was anything more than an adult friend. It's sad to say, but I haven't felt mothered since my own mother left when I was five. After my crying fit was over I felt Edward wrap his arms around me and lift me up.

"I'm taking her upstairs. She needs her rest." His parents nodded and Edward carried me up to his room and tucked us in to his bed with a golden comforter."We don't have to let go ever again." Edward whispered.

"Never again." I sighed along, I was sleepy and the relief made it feel like I was floating on a cloud."I promise you Bella…I'll never let anything like that happen to you again." I was too tired to do anything but nod. "We'll have to talk to someone about what Charlie did to you, but for now rest." And with those words I fell asleep.


	2. What to Do

**Okay again this story is Beta'd with the lovly XoAzraelXo. I didn't really expect this fic to get so much attention, I thought for sure it'd just be kind of overlooked. I honestly don't hate Charlie, he's infact my faviort adult-after Carlisle and Esme of course. The only reason I choose him to be abusive is that he really is the only one who could find Bella and Edward toghther in her bed, Esme is too gentle and Carlisle is a doctor. I don't hate Charlie though and for this he'll be OOC I'm just not sure how much.**

* * *

I watched my precious Bella sleeping. I stared long and hard at her marks, bruises from Charlie. What had gotten into that man? What could have possessed him to hurt such a perfect creature as Bella?

Bella whimpered gently in her sleep and the sound tears my heart out. I should be the one suffering these bruises, anything for my Bella. Charlie will never come near her again. I should of never allowed Sue to drive me home, I should of followed my instinct that was telling me that Bella needed me. I felt it in my heart that she needed me and what did I do? I left! I should of fought to stay I had always told her the flaming fiery pits of hell couldn't keep me away from her and I let one middle age woman not only hold me back, but get me miles away from my love.

Well never again. I won't ever allow something like this to happen to Bella. Charlie will pay for the harm that he's done to this innocent. I don't know how yet but Charlie will pay. I know the right thing to do is report it and have him hulled off to jail where he belongs, but that is only the most rational part of my brain. Every single fiber of the rest of me wants to hunt him down and make him feel pain worse than he ever imagined; make him afraid to ever even think about hurting someone.

"Edward." Bella sighed in her sleep brining my attention back to her. The look on her serene face had me backtracking immediately. Take the father away from this precious angel? What was I thinking? But Charlie will never be able to hurt her, if Charlie promises to not hurt her again and my precious Bella wants it, she will not have to persecute him. But I will be with her every moment of everyday. I will hold her in my lap every time we have a meal, I will snuggle her on the couch as we watch TV, or listen to music, or read. I will never ever allow her to get hurt by Charlie or anyone else ever again.

With that decided I think about the things that can happen with the two choices she has to she decides to persecute Charlie my family would undoubtedly get her a lawyer, we have a close family friend named J. Jenks who was Carlisle's business partner who is a lawyer. So if she chooses that it wouldn't be a problem making sure she got a lawyer who would dedicate himself to making sure the case was won. Now for where she would be staying it would look kind of weird if she was to be staying at her boyfriend's house, I know how my Bella hates attention and her persecuting her father and chief of police would be bad enough, along with the fact that we are together can finally come out.

Now if she chooses not to persecute Charlie it could be a bit more difficult. If she does she will have another big decision to make, would she want to be with Charlie still or was she now too afraid of her own father? I would support whatever decision she made but I don't really know which would be best for her. On one hand he is her father and if nothing else he was there for her and Emmett when her mother had run away. But he did beat her mercilessly when he found a boy in her bed one night, it's not even like he did me any damage just threw me out of a two story window into a pile of Sue's flower bush, it's a good thing that woman doesn't plant roses-the thorns would of hurt.

If she were to still live with Charlie I don't think I would be able to not lose my mind unless one of us was watching Bella at all times, preferably me. I know Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett could keep Charlie at bay there's nothing compared to having her safe and sound in my arms. But no matter which option she would take I will be the perfect patient boyfriend, that's what Bella deserves-that and so much more.

If she says yes, which is more likely she's always been extremely forgiving, I will spend every moment with her, I will not force her to change in front of me if she doesn't wish it so-though just the thought of Bella naked and me being the sole audience for that is incredibly enticing-and I wouldn't follow her into the bathroom. I would basically make sure that Charlie doesn't have the chance to hurt her, be it physically, mentally or emotionally. He might put up a fight but when I enlist the help of the Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett it'll be no challenge to get him to back off. He might use the whole statutory rape thing against me since I'll be eighteen in June and Bella's birthday isn't till September. But me and Bella have yet to make love so that won't be a problem, even if we did we're only three months apart and I'm sure it won't be too hard to convince a jury of that. Besides that's going way over board, it's May so unless we make love in the next four months that won't even be an issue.

The next four months! That's it! In four months both of us will be legal adults, we'd be allowed to live together on our own. That's another option Bella might want, oh how desperately I hope she'll want it!

Now if Bella chooses not to forgive Charlie he might try to make her come home with him. Emmett's eighteen so he could be her legal guardian. It wouldn't be too hard. The one problem is if she does choose not to persecute him but doesn't want to be with him either he may force her to have to persecute. I hope that doesn't happen, my angel should never be forced to do something she doesn't want to.

My poor baby is hurt though, and I will make sure she doesn't hurt anymore. Bella's not like other girls, the other girls at school only wanted to be with me for how I look and the money my parents have. I would hear them talking about it when they thought I wasn't paying attention. Sure, even before Bella and I had become romantic there were times that I would think other girls were slightly attractive, but even at a young age I had only ever wanted wasn't like the other girls at school at all, with her everything was about quality not quantity. She had a classical beauty which was so much better. She had an enticing blush, so-deep-you-get-lost-in-them brown eyes, silky shiny hair, pale transient skin, and she did not show off her beauty rather covered it in simple clothes. It was so much more beautiful than the girls that most men went after who wore ostentatious clothing that were barely there and enough makeup to supply a hundred eighteenth century noble woman.

Other girls would love to have a boyfriend who could afford to take them out to expensive restaurants and buy them platinum and gold jewelry. Bella however, was uncomfortable when I bought her those types of gifts; if someone had to give her a gift she much preferred it be something from the heart. I remember when we first started going out I had given her my grandmother's wedding ring that was in my family since about 1890 something. I put it on a chain and she loved it and wore it ever since.

I kissed her lips gently as to not wake her in her sleep and I felt her sigh happily before she cuddled closer to me her body craving the warmth mine provided. That is how it should be, she is safe in my arms and I will never allow anything to hurt her ever again. Even if she falls over something as trivial as a tree branch it would also feel my wrath. I will protect her just as she deserves to day I'll marry this beautiful creature but until then I'll protect her from everything imaginable. Even my shopaholic pixie of a sister won't get to her and play the dreaded Barbie Bella game my love hates so much. She will never have to be afraid of anything because I'll keep her in my arms safe and sound."I love you my sweet angel." I whispered, and as if she could hear me she talked right back."Edward…I love you." I held her close, no matter what she decides we'll get through it.


	3. Options

I woke up tired and I ached all over. But I was only uncomfortable for a moment, until I smelt the best smell in the world. Honey, lilacs, and sunshine-Edward. Then I felt his warm muscular arms wrapped around me, I didn't know exactly what was going on but I could care less, he's here, with me, that's all I care about.

I stretched and sighed against Edward's neck but winced when moving caused me pain. I looked down and I was still in my bra and underwear, and my whole body went red.  
Edward smiled sadly at me his green eyes foggy with sleep, he couldn't of woken up that much sooner than me.

"Morning love." He whispered into my hair.

"Morning." I mumbled. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I have no clothes." I said blushing a shade darker. Edward's eyes widened in horror. I felt kind of sad, I know he still loves me but I hoped that he'd not react like he was about to be shot at the idea I'd have to stay in a bra and underwear. Maybe he loved me but felt no passion with me, which is weird since he never had problems with our passionate kisses.

"Oh love I completely forgot, you must be so uncomfortable." Edward says looking around desperately as if clothes would magically appear.

"Maybe I could borrow your clothes?" I asked and my voiced quivered a bit.

"What's wrong love? Are you in pain?" Edward asked brushing some hair out of my face, I shook my head not looking at him. "Then what's the matter?"

"I know I'm not a beauty queen like the girls at school that always flirt with you, but I guess I thought you'd not mind how I looked." I said looking down practically whispering.

"Bella, your beautiful why would you think bad of yourself?" Edward asked holding me close.

"Because you looked disappointed when I said I didn't have any clothes."

"I was disappointed in myself love, I should of thought of that. And…well I kind of wanted you to stay like this." He said motioning to my body that is clad in only undergarments underneath the blanket before pulling me closer and breathing in my ear. "You look so positively delectable I'm sad to see you covered up again." And he kissed right underneath my ear earning a gasp from me. "Though the wounds are something I could live my life without seeing. I never want to see you hurt." He whispered close to me.

I sighed against him and he continued whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Then rather unexpectedly he whispered something I couldn't understand. He brushed my hair over my ear and whispered, "forgive me, Love."

"Forgive you of what?" I asked, Edward had never done anything.

"For not being their, I promised you I'd protect you always. And I…didn't." He looked so hurt, I instantly cuddled to him and whispered to him.

"It's not your fault. Charlie threw you out of a second story window. It's good that you got home." I whispered pulling him close to me.

Edward sighed and pulled me up before going threw his clothes and pulling out a pair of jeans and a dark blue navy shirt. He handed it to me and looked a bit sheepish.

"Do you want me to turn around? Or leave the room?" Edward asked blushing. I smiled and shook my head, now that I know that he enjoyed seeing me in only a bra and panties it wouldn't hurt to be in them for forty seconds more.

"Would you like some breakfast Bella?" He asked not taking his eyes off of my body. His hungry gaze followed the pants as they inched up my leg. I didn't feel uncomfortable, how could I? With Edward looking at me like I was the only thing in the world that mattered, it isn't possible to feel uncomfortable.

"Sure." I said as I quickly pulled the shirt over my head. I hadn't noticed it but I was hungry.

The shirt was loose and didn't push on my bruises too much which was nice and the pants were loose also and I kept trying to hold them up. Edward walked over to the closet and brought out a belt.

And I lost it.

"Bella! Bella! Love! Please calm down. Breath my sweet, shh nothing's going to hurt you. I'm here Bella, I'm here to protect you. It's me my love, it's Edward. Please calm down. I'm so sorry that I wasn't their to protect you but I promise I'll always be there now. I'll never fail you again, I swear."

I didn't know what happened but somehow I was laying in Edward's bed with Edward holding me close and Carlisle and Esme looking at me worried.

"What happened?" I asked, I have no recollection.

"You were having a panic attack Bella." Carlisle said in a doctor voice, "you were screaming, crying, your heart rate was up, and we couldn't get you to snap out of it. We pulled you to the bed and once Edward held you, you calmed down to only crying."

I looked at Carlisle in what I'm sure was a incredulous expression. Then I glanced at Edward and I had no choice but to believe him. Also I could feel the tear stains on my cheeks and my voice was hoarse.

Edward was shaking lightly rocking gently and still murmuring my name along with his preferred pet name of me "love" along with saying "protect you". His usually bright green eyes were now dull and no longer sparkling with happiness that I always saw. They were devastated. I hadn't seen his eyes like this since the time right after my mom left and I saw him at preschool and he asked me what was wrong. I had ended up bursting into tears and he had pulled me away to the back of the room behind the bookcase and held me. He had been so distraught when he saw me in so much pain. He looked even worse now.

Forgetting Edward's parents were in the room or even the world I pulled Edward close to me resting his head on my chest. It always calmed Edward to feel my heart beat and my breathing.

"Shh Edward, calm down honey. Everything's okay." I whispered kissing his head. He pulled me closer and rubbed my back. He looked up at me and he still was devastated but he was less so and more on the end of protective. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arm around me before resting his chin on my head.

"Bella, Edward, I need to know if you two might know what caused Bella's anxiety?" Carlisle asked and I turned to him blushing. I had forgotten about them. Their ease with the two of us so close and obviously in love was surprising to me. They had completely broke out of the hate that Esme's parents had tried to ingrain into her.

I stared blankly at the both of them, I don't know what happened. I didn't even realize I had an anxiety attack, one second I was standing their the next I was scared out of my mind.

"The belt." Edward whispered pained.

"What?" Esme asked before turning around and sure enough their was a belt. A plain black, inoffensive, belt just harmlessly lying on the plush carpet. Besides it being the only thing that was on the floor of the unusually clean room for a seventeen year old it was nothing unordinary.

"Bella's wounds, their from a belt. Aren't they?" Edward asked looking up at his father, Carlisle.

"Yes, that's what I think. The way the bruises are shaped and how they move slightly yet still stay the same would point to that. Their aren't any clean cuts which makes sense for the blunt part of the belt fasten. I'm impressed you picked it up Edward." Carlisle said with obvious pride.

"I didn't, but what else could make her react that way?" Edward said seriously pulling me closer.

I stared at them blankly before Carlisle turned to me.

"Bella, did Charlie beat you with a belt?" He asked, testing their supposed theory. I could only shaking nod.

"I see. That would explain it. The whole thing must have been very traumatic for you so it's understandable that when you see the thing used for that your mind would rebel." Carlisle nodded using a voice I could only call a doctor's voice. Calm and even. But I couldn't believe him.

"But Edward would never hurt me!" I said, I realized that might be the wrong thing to say, to go against him. But I couldn't help it.

"We know that Bella, and your conscience mind know that. But it's fairly common that when someone goes through something traumatic that something that reminds them of the event would drive them to hysteria. Even when they were in a stable environment and only around those they love, and trust. Take into account that Charlie is someone you know, trusted, and your caregiver it makes it even worse." Carlisle spoke but continued, I must of looked confused.

"Think of it this way. When someone is attacked, say mugged. They will probably be shaken, and everyone handles it differently. Some may be wary of alleys and never go to the part of town that they were mugged, they may even move, or they might just forget and push it off with it being normal because plenty of people are mugged all the time. Now others, they may be afraid of the dark now, claustrophobic, wary of strangers, always looking over their shoulder, or even move far away. Now there are several hundred other reactions, some less some more some in-between and some a combination."

I understood what he was saying, but I didn't understand the relevance.

"Now imagine if that person who was mugging that person was someone the person not only knew but trusted. If the mugger was a friend or sibling or, in your case, parent." I finally grasped what Carlisle was saying. I never believed in a hundred thousand years Charlie would do something like that, and yet he had. He was saying that me being a bit scared of something as simple as a belt was normal.

I sighed and snuggled close to Edward. Thankfully he wrapped his arms around me closely.

"Why did you bring the belt out in the first place?" Esme asked curiously cocking her head to the side.

"Bella had no clothing." Edward answered blushing, "I gave her some of mine but they are too big for her."

"Ah," Esme nodded in understanding. "Why not give her some of Alice's? Or mine even?"

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea. But I'm not sure how Alice would take to me raiding her closet, not matter how much she loves Bella." As Edward said this Esme and Carlisle's eyes widened. They'd seemed so good about this I was surprised that both Edward and I forgot that they didn't know of our secret friendship.

"I'll get something from her closet then." Esme said before walking out of the room.

"Bella are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I'm fine," I told him relaxing into Edward's hold.

Carlisle nodded and in a few moments Esme was back with a long blue dress. It was a light blue that seemed like it would come to about my knees, it had a ribbon that would go, from what I've learned from Alice since she talks about fashion all the time, right underneath my bust. The spaghetti strap sleeves were made of the same material as the ribbon a darker blue than the rest of the dress. She was also holding something that was the same color as the straps and ribbon.

"Here sweetie." Esme said handing the article of clothing to me before ushering the boys out. I laid the dress down before opening the dark blue bundle of fabric, it was a cardigan and inside was a pair of boy shorts and a bra that were matching dark blue to the cardigan. I quickly stripped down and put on, what felt like, cotton and lace blend undergarments and pulled the dress over my head, I was right it did come to right above my knees and it felt like it was made of silk but the ribbon felt like satin. I found a Edward's comb and quickly tried to work out the worst of my tangled hair. I pulled on the cardigan and it felt like velt, all of these fabrics felt divine on my skin and relaxed me.

After I finished I headed out of his room down to the kitchen. I also heard talking.

"No, she hasn't decided yet. I haven't told her, because she just woke up." I heard Edward say.

I might have stopped to hear what they were talking about but I was too scared to do that. I just wanted to be the one place I felt safe, in Edward's arms. Everyone turned when they saw me, Carlisle and Esme were sitting together on a beige loveseat and Edward was sitting on a matching beige couch. When Edward saw me he immediately got up and came to me, With me wrapped securely in Edward's arms Carlisle started talking.

"Bella, I know this might be a bit strange and frightening to you but we need to talk. You've been through a lot in the last twenty four hours but there are very important things you must decide." I stared at him blankly still feeling this was the Twilight Zone, "about what will happen to Charlie, abuse is not alright. Edward has already found pretty much all the options you have."

"Basically sweetie," Esme said and I turned my attention to her. "You can decide to persecute Charlie, or not to, and if you decide not to you have to decide whether you want to stay living with him or not."

"Uh…I um." I didn't really know how to decide that. On one hand Charlie has never done this before and for all I know he was waiting at home for me with apologies and promises never to do it again, but he could continue. He has never once beat anyone-or could he of beaten Renee? Is that why maybe she left? No, if that was then she would've taken Emmett and I with her. Wait a minute, Emmett. "Does, Emmett and the others know about this?"

"Yes, I called Chris and Harriet." Carlisle said referring to Jasper and Rosalie's parents.

I bit my lip and thought of what to do.


End file.
